


As He Waits

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My stupid Merthur poem. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Waits

Decades past

One century after the next

Alone he walks

As he waits

For his king

 

Through revolutions

Through wars and uprisings

Alone he walks

As he waits

For his king

 

He knows the time will come

But that does not make it less lonely

Fate is fate

So he accepts

And alone he walks

As he waits

For his king

 

When the time comes

The king will be back

Until then

Alone he walks

As he waits

For his king

Patience is a hard virtue to practice

But whatever it takes

He will do

As he waits

For his king

 

And when they meet again

King and servant

Friend and friend

Maybe more

No longer will he walk alone

He is through waiting

Again they will be hand in hand

Leading the world into a new era

And he will say

“Welcome back, prat

You made me wait a long time.”

And his king will say once more

“Thank you, Merlin.”

(and maybe a long overdue “I love you.”)


End file.
